marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Recommended Reading
Spider-Man is Marvel's most iconic superhero and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko during the Marvel Age Comic Books. Though he has tried to use his powers to help others, Spider-Man has been frequently discredited as a menace thanks to J. Jonah Jameson's attacks on the Daily Bugle. His alter-ego Peter Parker has always been struggling with money and finding a fitting job. New Readers Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1: An excellent retelling of the Spider-Man origin story with modern artwork and characterization. While it is set in an alternate universe, this is a briskly paced summation of who Peter Parker is, his friends and foes, how he got his powers, and why he chooses to do the things he does. If This Be My Destiny: In this early story, Aunt May's life is in danger from an illness and Spider-Man must go past the Master Planner and his goons in order to retrieve an antidote called ISO-36. The Night Gwen Stacy Died: One of the saddest stories in Marvel Comics, this story tells about how Spider-Man failed to save his girlfriend Gwen Stacy at the hands of the Green Goblin. Kraven's Last Hunt: In this dark haunting tale written and drawn by J.M. DeMatteis and Michael Zeck, Kraven the Hunter goes on one last hunt to bring down Spider-Man and succeeds in capturing and burying him. The Hunter then impersonates the wall-crawler and fights a creature named Vermin. Spider-Man: Birth of Venom Vol 1: A collection that tells about how Edward Brock became Venom and fought Spider-Man for the first time. Spider-Man: Blue Vol 1: Written by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale, this story has Peter Parker using a recording device to talk about the relationship between him and his former girlfriend Gwen Stacy. Death of Spider-Man: This is a tragic tale set in the Ultimate universe, written by Brian Michael Bendis, Mark Millar, Mark Bagley, and Leinil Francis Yu. It tells the story of when the Green Goblin goes on a rampage and how Spider-Man must sacrifice his own life to save his loved ones. Spidey Vol 1: Tells stories from Peter Parker’s early days as Spider-Man. An excellent fresh retelling of an inexperienced Spider-Man who teams up with other superheroes for the first time. Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1: In 1962's Amazing Fantasy #15, fifteen-year-old Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider and became the Amazing Spider-Man! 57 years have passed in the real world since that event - so what would have happened if the same amount of time passed for Peter as well? To celebrate Marvel's 80th anniversary, Chip Zdarsky and Spider-Man legend Mark Bagley unite to spin a unique Spidey tale - telling an entire history of Spider-Man from beginning to end, set against the key events of the decades through which he lived! Further Reading Nothing Can Stop The Juggernaut: When the powerhouse Juggernaut is sent to capture Madame Web, Spider-Man does everything within his power to stop him. Back in Black: A dark tale that has Peter go after the man who hired the Sniper who shot his Aunt May. Spider-Island: The Queen mutates many of New York's residents, giving them spider-powers and slowly mutating them all into spiders. Spider-Verse: Different Spider-Men from different realities and Earths come together to defeat Morlun and his family. Single Issues Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15: The first appearance of Spider-Man in comics and one of the most iconic superhero origin stories ever told. Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1: The super-villain team, the Sinister Six, try to destroy Spider-Man. Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 50: In this emotional tale, Peter is frustrated by the strain his secret identity has on his personal life and temporarily quits being Spider-Man. The Kid Who Collected Spider-Man: An emotional, heartwarming tale about Spider-Man meeting a fan named Timothy Harrison who is diagnosed with leukemia. Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 36: At the time set in the current universe, but now hard to reconcile with Marvel's sliding timescale, this issue shows the Marvel Universe in the wake of the September 11 attacks. Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 574: A story about the consequences of war for Flash Thompson. Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 655: After having a strange dream, Peter wakes up with a renewed sense of confidence. Recommended Category:Recommended Reading